Kurousu's Lair Wiki
Welcome to the Lair. The Kurousu's Lair Forum I guess you could say everything started when a small group of roleplayers from the IAm fad on Youtube decided to strike out on their own. This group: IMMATANK1, IamR7038XX, IMNINTEN, IMMAPIGMASK111, IMMAVINCENT, TheIamMajora, and IMMAKUROUSU, weren't exactly the best liked, but were the best of friends. (Except for Ninten/Devin, he hates everyone.) There's been a lot of drama, a lot of fighting, and a lot of location changes, but one thing stayed constant: the roleplays. They'd made their own little world with a unique cast of characters, and they sure as heck'd be ready to raise hell if anyone tried to stop them. Their roleplays -- mostly centering around the orange-haired Kurousu, her boyfriend Tank, their brother Vincent, the psychic boy Ninten, and the Pigmask Commander Eric [IF THOSE ARE THEIR REAL NAMES -devin] -- could be either goofy and playful or downright serious, and as time went on, more and more characters were added to the cast. Wherever the place, it was known as Kurousu's Lair. (And thus there were cookies.) The Purpose of This Wikia The Kurousu's Lair roleplays have been going on for nearly an entire year, but we're always open to new people who want to join in. The thing is, how can you tell someone the Lair's history without scaring them off via giant wall-o-text infodump? Easy-- make a wiki. This also gives us an opportunity to mention things that might not come up in roleplays, such as SK's jackass cousin or Copy's videogame obsession. (That last one was thought up just now-- see?) If anyone wants to contribute, we don't mind as long as you don't tamper (see: delete) with the main character's pages. Currently the Wiki's going through a purge to delete some of the articles not necessary anymore and are pretty much just angerwank from post-breakup. This wiki can also be used to see if a certain character'd be okay to use-- just put his/her/its info up and we'll give it a look. Just don't mind Devin's critique, he's a prick. Lair Status THE KUROUSU'S LAIR NEXUS HANGOUT (see: the new Chatango) IS NOW OPEN FER NON-VETERANS! This means that YOU-- no, not you, VinceI'm a veteran, I was there when we all crashed in Sev's streaammm. D< - Vince-- can join in with the day-to-day nutcasedness (is that a word?) of Kurousu's Lair! Hey, it gets kinda boring after a while with just the same ol' people. The Nexus Hangout link is up at the top of the page. So's the forum link. ''-Katie'' Updates Old updates can be found here. 1.16.10-- Wiki was made. 5.22.10-- 'Katie '''says: ''Alright! Nexus is open, links updated, front page redone, starting wikipurge. OLD ARTICLES THAT SERVE NO PURPOSE BESIDES ANGERWANK, YOUR TIME HAS COME! 5.22.10 'Devin:' urge to restart my thinly-veiled trolling known as sev's article rising 5.22.10-- 'Katie: '''Do it and I hurt you. ''5.22.10-- Skylar: Oh man, someone's going to get hurt. >.> 6.14.10-- 'Katie: '...I guess it was kind of expected that the wiki'd get vandalized after all the horseshit we'd done. But, jeez... We've left you alone for three months, and you still hate us? Yes, I AM a fucking bitch who's in love with Daniel. I'm not scared to admit that. Devin is (hopefully) working on restoring the wiki as I type this, but still... Can't we just put the past behind us? I've done some fucking stupid things, I know. But did anything we did really call for this? A part of me is telling me to put the wiki in lockdown, but I know that won't solve anything. ---I'm going to rehaul most of the articles later anyways. I'm just upset that this happened. I'm sorry if we HAVE caused any more trouble lately. Latest activity Category:Browse